The Remote
by CRAZEDDCLOVER13
Summary: Two people. alone. One remote. two sports. Stuff happens.


**The remote**

_This story includes mild to graphic sexual activity. If you have been known to not easily handle such, please do not read any further. Thank you._

* * *

The Remote

Everyone was out on a beautiful Friday afternoon. Dare and Oblio went for a stroll around Central Park, Maccouy, Mo, and Bodie went to the bar, Lil T and Glitch went bowling. And Taye and Aubrey were at a spa leaving Emilia and Angel in the large apartment alone together for hours. Angel searched the living room for the T.V remote. It was nowhere in sight "Where the hell is it?" he said to himself scratching his head. Just then Emilia walked down the stairs with the silver remote inside her hand.

Before he said anything he noticed her attire. She was wearing a pair of boxers and a white Spaghetti strap T-shirt you could easily see her bright red sports bra in. She looked in his direction tying her Long, curly, brown hair in her usual hair-style. "Hey Angel, I didn't know you were still here." she said with a confused yet happy smile. "Uh yeah, I decided not to go with the guys." He replied being a little distracted of how her breasts really stood out in those clothes. He snapped back into reality "I uh have you seen the remote Miss Emilia?" He asked fully aware that it was in her hand. "Oh yeah right here, I was going to watch a boxing match down in Venezuela." She stated pulling up her shirt a little. Angel panicked. "Team Brazil!" she laughed showing him a tattoo of the Brazilian flag. "Actually chica, I was just about to watch some soccer games I've missed." He smirked reaching for the remote." So it would be nice if you would hand it over."

She runs up the stairs. "You'll have to catch me first!" she shouts heading into one of the many rooms. Angel smirked jogging up the stairs after her. After at least 30 minutes of running after Angel decides to trick her. Emilia runs into, Angel's room and locks the door. "Whew, lost him." She said to herself. Little did she know Angel was creeping up behind her when he tackled her on to his bed, and tickled her madly. She cried and screamed with laughter.

"Stop stop I can't breathe." she said as he stopped tickling her and looked deep in to her emerald-green eyes. "Ok you won fair and square." She giggled not caring he was on top of her stomach, and handing him the silver remote. He took it gently from her hands and stared at it for a moment before throwing it off to the side and embracing her lips passionately.

She was a bit shocked at first but the taste of sweet liquor ran from his mouth to hers, therefore drawing her in. His hands slipped behind her waist while hers cupped his face. They came up for air after that powerful kiss. She searched his face for clues the asked. "What about those soccer games?" He said nothing but he kissed her neck causing her to moan.

Angel loved hearing her cry his name, and feeling her magnificent curves and breasts. He wanted to pound inside of her deeper and deeper until she could feel no more. Lost in thought he failed to realize that Emilia had taken off his shirt revealing his perfectly sculpted abdomen. "_Usted Diosa poco disimulado, yo Te voy a follar muy duro." He said in his native language forcefully grabbing her breasts and massaging them causing her to moan even more. She flipped them over so that she was on top._

"¿Está usted ahora. Papá me jodas lo más fuerte que nunca y cada vez más lento." She replied surprising Angel with her Spanish slick. With her turning him on at a fast rate, he growled a bit as he removed her T-shirt and bra. He wrapped his entire mouth around her right breast as he played with her nipple on the left. She moaned his name repeatedly. Becoming bored of her breast he moves lower to the hem of her boxers. Pulling them down revealing her moist, shaved vagina. Angel saw she was completely flushed "Sexy." He said opening her legs. He moved his lips to her cherry and licked the rim of it. She arched her back in pleasure as he slipped his tongue inside her.

A small amount of liquid came into his mouth. He swallowed as he lifted his head to kiss her lips. She pulled him close to her, "Now it's mine turn." She whispered in his ear. Before he could respond she pushed him on his back and slid down his abdomen. Grabbing his pants and underwear altogether she pulls them down revealing his long, thick, and throbbing member. She grabbed it stroking him slowly. He growled. She smirked at him, then forced her lips around his large manhood swirling her tongue around it in every which way. He moaned putting his hands in her curly brown hair. She went faster bobbing her head up and down. She kept going faster and faster until he released inside of her mouth. She swallowed it all licking left-over cum off of her lips.

"Sweet." She giggled crawling over to him. He grabbed her by the hips and placed her on to his manhood bouncing her up and down. She screamed his name repeatedly as he grunted. He moved even faster causing them both to sweat incredulously. "Fuck it Emilia!" He yelled coming close to his release. He came out of her and laid her on her back before forcing himself back into her. He went deep inside of her causing her to lose feeling in her legs

When he finally did release, she let out an exhausted moan. He fell on his back as she collapsed next to him. "That was amazing." He said breathlessly while covering the two of them with tousled blanket. "You're telling me." Emilia added cuddling into his strong arms. "What will everyone else think?" she asked squashing her breast against his chest. "Don't know,don't care." he said kissing her lips once more before dosing off to sleep.

I know the spanish may be a little off but if you like leave reveiws. If you don't make the reveiws as nice as possible please.


End file.
